Snakes, Rivers and Kisses
by Mered
Summary: Riza Hawkeye thinks the men in her command should have some bonding time. So Roy, his men and Edward decide to go on a camping trip. That's totally going to end well. Really. [Part 2 of Date Series]


Ed poked the fire with a stick and watched as it flared.

"Would you stop playing with that Fullmetal?"

"You'd think you'd be the pyromaniac, eh, Chief?"

Mustang narrowed his eyes and Havoc gulped and put his hands up in surrender.

Breda laughed as the fire crackled merrily. "This is fun, isn't it?"

"Sure," Falman deadpanned, "if you like living out in the woods without any amenities, then yes, it's fun."

Fuery had his arms around his knees and he looked miserable. "Lieutenant Hawkeye suggested this outing as a chance to take a well-deserved break and have some…bonding time. At least, I think that's what I heard."

"What does she think we are, dogs?" Havoc muttered.

Breda added on, "Well we kind of _do _have two dogs here if you catch my – oooof," he grunted as a booted foot struck him in the side. "That wasn't called for!"

"Neither was your comment," Mustang said serenely as he withdrew his foot.

Across the fire Edward's eyes glinted with humor. Quiet settled above them and soon the noises of the night were louder than the movements of man.

Fuery looked up at the sky and whispered, "You can see all the stars!"

"Yeah," Ed said, "I miss that, you can't see them at all in Central, it's too crowded, too busy." Edward breathed in the night air and released it in a giant sigh. "It's nice out here, just the nature…it gives you time to think and reflect."

"Only you would find quiet thinking more interesting than watching the girls of Central."

"Not everyone is as lewd as you, Havoc," Ed told him slyly, "and they don't strike out nearly as often."

Breda gave a playful jab to his friend's side as he laughed. The wind sighed and rustled the leaves of the trees that loomed above them.

The vivid green of the leaves stood out against the golden brown bark of the trees that shivered with each breath of the wind.

When Falman yawned it cued the others to douse the fire, take a last visit to the latrine and to climb into their sleeping bags.

Ed curled on his side and let his eyes close as he listed to the crickets chirping in the bushes and the brief rush of noise that was a squirrel running for its den at night. He smiled and slid into sleep.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a moment of adrenaline rush and scrambling as all the men sat up as one: Falman and Fuery banged heads. Breda kicked Ed and knocked him sideways into Mustang.

Ed groaned as he tried to right himself, supporting his weight with a hand on Mustang's thigh. Though as soon as he realized that he jerked his hand away with a slight flush on his cheeks. "Havoc," he growled, "Why the _hell _were you screaming?"

Havoc held up shaking hands and pointed into his sleeping bag. "It's…it's…"

Ed raised an eyebrow and Mustang sat forward, ready for whatever may come. The smoker scrambled from inside his sleeping bag and Ed saw it more. He lashed out with his hand but missed. He snarled and withdrew his hand quickly. From the top of the bag a green head poked out. Fuery squinted. "Is that…a snake?"

Havoc whimpered and Breda tried to keep a straight face.

"I wouldn't laugh, Breda," Ed snarked, "you're the one terrified of dogs." Ed caught the snake behind the head and tossed it off into the brush. "All gone, you're perfectly safe now."

Breda gave one last snigger and settled back down into his own bag. Havoc poked at his a few more times before crawling back in.

Ed muttered beneath his breath and closed his eyes again hoping to catch a few more hours of shuteye.

The next time he was woken up, the sun was hanging out behind some of the trees. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes while yawning. Edward sat up and untucked his sleeping bag from around himself and scrambled down towards the river that ran back behind their camp a little ways. He dipped his fingers in and sighed happily as he splashed some of the cool water on his face. He blinked as the sun reflected off the water and warmed his bare back and feet. He blinked a couple more times, leaning over to take a sip of the water.

His eyes widened as he saw the shadow in the water but he didn't move quickly enough. Ed found himself toppling face down into the water. He came up spluttering and heard the laughter above him. Edward looked up to see Havoc and Breda leaning on each other at they clutched their sides.

_You think this is funny, do you? _Ed asked and slapped his hands together. The rock rocketed up under Breda and Havoc's feet and promptly dumped them in the water with Ed. Their shrieks caused the rest of the camp to descend on the river to see what was happening.

"Did you decide to go for a swim?" Fuery asked Havoc and Breda, "I thought you were only coming to see if Ed was here."

"Ed put us here," Breda grumbled.

"Only because you put me here first. You deserved it. This water is _freezing_ even at this time of year."

Breda grasped Falman's as Havoc grasped Fuery's and they hauled themselves out of the river. Ed had just managed to scramble onto the bank when Havoc "accidentally" shoved him back in with his foot.

Ed choked on some water and then sucked in air when he breached the surface. His hair was hanging wetly and straggly around his face. Ed planted a hand on the bank to hoist himself up but instead felt two firm hands wrapping around his upper arms and pulling. He pushed up with his feet and managed to stagger onto the bank, coughing up the last bit of water that was lodged in his lungs.

He opened his mouth to speak but instead bit his tongue, his teeth were chattering so hard. In fact Ed realized, his whole body was shaking.

"Come on," Mustang said, "you need to get warm. I'll start a fire and you can sit by it."

Ed clap dried his pants but it didn't help the ward off the chill that had set in. He sank down by the fire after Mustang had lit it and held his hands as close as he could without burning them. A moment later a blanket was dropped around his now clothed shoulders. He hugged it close to him, but his teeth were still chattering.

"Thanks," he managed before he bit his tongue. He grimaced as he tasted iron in his mouth. He shivered and put his back to the flames.

The flames had warmed him up comfortably, and now he was decidedly uninterested in moving. He gave a tiny yawn and felt himself subsiding.

"Where'd everyone go?" he asked.

"They are off exploring the wilderness, as Havoc put it."

"Oh?" Ed looked up from where his head was lolling on Roy's shoulder.

"Yes, they wanted adventure." Roy cupped Ed's cheek and leaned down his lips a hairs breadth away from Ed's. "Which means we have some time alone."

And then he kissed Ed who swung himself into Roy's lap and kissed him back feverishly. Roy's hands slipped up beneath Edward's shirt to smooth over his shoulders, down his sides and stopped briefly at his hips where they rubbed for a moment and Ed made a plaintive sound before they continued further down and cupped Ed's ass.

Ed made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled away, gasping for breath as Roy's mouth found his throat. Roy's teeth sank in gently, nuzzling at the soft flesh and making Ed moan. Ed's hands curled under Roy's arms and over his shoulder's holding him close.

His eyelids flickered as Roy's mouth found his again.

Roy pulled away and cupped the back of Ed's head. He watched Ed and then gave a little smile.

"Do you think we've bonded yet?"

Ed laughed and replied, "Almost, now kiss me again!"

Roy obliged.


End file.
